A number of proposals disclose different hand carried devices for use in picking berries overcoming the slow and tedious job of picking them individually by hand.
In general, the prior art devices consist of an open front container having tines projecting forwardly therefrom which can be inserted into a cluster of berries. By handpulling the device along the branches, the tines strip the berries therefrom after which they pass through the open front into a compartment that retains the berries. While this speeds up the picking operation, debris consisting of small branches and/or leaves are also collected along with the berries. When the berries are dumped from the compartment, a further sorting job is thus required to separate the berries from the debris.
An object of the present invention is to provide a device of the foregoing general type but with further means therein to separate the debris from the berries before the latter enter into the storage compartment of the container.